The Bunker: A Crimson Red Chapter
|developer = CCs Studios |publisher = Nintendo |composer = Koji Kondo Hajime Wakai Mahito Yokota CCs and Cream |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |released = November 2012 |genre = platform-adventure |ratings = E10+ |modes = single player co-op multiplayer |media = 3DS card }} is an upcoming video game based on The Bunker made exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS. It is part of The Bunker Chapter trilogy series. Story The Bunker receives a mysterious letter from an anonymous person. The letter says that the Crimson Red Crystal has been stolen and that it would cause the order of the seasons to fall into chaos. The letter urges that one of the household creators must retrieve it back to its rightful place and untouched. MarioPhineas76 bravely accepts this quest with great power (if playing a Linked Game, other people around the Bunker aren't sure if this is a good idea). Unknown to MP, the anonymous person that sent the letter was his exact opposite of himself, the 67PM. He is luring MP into his plan to rule the world with the Crimson Red Crystal in his hands, in hopes that when MP gets here, he would have a certain sacred treasure. During MarioPhineas76's journey, he stumbles upon the Great Deku Tree. The tree tells him that the order of the seasons might fall into chaos and that his exact opposite has the Crimson Red Crystal (if playing a Linked Game, he would also tell him that AwesomeCartoonFan01 and CCs and Cream have been captured by Justin Bieber). The tree also tells him that the only way to get through his exact opposite's secret base is through the power of the Rod of Seasons. The tree gives him the rod, but says that MP must collect seven Season Crystals in order for the rod to receive its full power and ultimately enter his exact opposite's base. Gathering the last of the Season Crystals, MarioPhineas76 prepared for his exact opposite self in his secret base. Though the base seemed too much for MP, he managed to get through the base with power. His exact opposite suddenly appeared and began to fight him. Although MP won victoriously, his exact opposite began to laugh while he was dying, saying that his goal to get the Crimson Red Crystal and the Rod of Seasons together for his master's master plan. Just then, Justin Bieber suddenly appeared and kidnapped MarioPhineas76 along with the crystal and the rod (if playing a Linked Game, MarioPhineas76 escapes from Justin Bieber and tries to find AwesomeCartoonFan01 and CCs and Cream thus beginning A Bright Yellow Chapter). Gameplay The game is an platform-adventure game which means that it is a side-scrolling game, but with many of the action-adventure elements intertwined in the levels. Players play as MarioPhineas76. MP travels through several different regions to get to the secret base of the 67PM. Along the way, there are several puzzles that must be solved in order to progress through. There are also several temporary items that can be of some use to MP's quest like the boomerang and bombs. In terms of places, places in this game are depicted through Regions with the exception of the Bunker. Each Region has five platforming levels, usually the last one being a dungeon-esque level with the Region's boss. There are a total of eight different Regions in the game. There is also a hub in this game which is the Bunker itself. The Bunker acts as a home base for MarioPhineas76 and has various shops for things that he needs on his journey. Gameplay on A Crimson Red Chapter centers on action. Characters Main Characters * MarioPhineas76 - The main protagonist in this game and A Bright Yellow Chapter. He bravely accepts this game's quest with great power. * Mario* - MarioPhineas76's sidekick that only appears in co-op mode. * 67PM - The main antagonist in this game. * Great Deku Tree - A majestic tree that guides MarioPhineas76 through the Regions. * Justin Bieber** - The main antagonist in A Bright Yellow Chapter. * AwesomeCartoonFan01** - One of MarioPhineas76's friends and one of the main protagonists in A Bright Yellow Chapter. * CCs and Cream** - One of MarioPhineas76's friends and one of the main protagonists in A Bright Yellow Chapter. * - only appears in multiplayer co-op ** - only appears in a Linked Game Other Characters * Major Monogram - A roommate of MarioPhineas76. * Gaepora - A roommate of MarioPhineas76. * Tornadospeed - A roommate of MarioPhineas76. * Redsox1099 - A roommate of MarioPhineas76. * Bob - A roommate of MarioPhineas76. * Luigi - A roommate of MarioPhineas76. * Link - A roommate of MarioPhineas76. * Alternate Phineas - A friend of MarioPhineas76. * Kh2cool - Another other friend of MarioPhineas76. * CompliensCreator00 - Another other other friend of MarioPhineas76. * J.Severe - Another other other other friend of MarioPhineas76. * Mochlum - Another other other other other friend of MarioPhineas76. * Maku Tree - She is the lover of the Great Deku Tree and vise-versa. * Captain of the Guard Droids - A recurring boss that orders around every guard droid in existance. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games